Beside Of You
by Threshie
Summary: A little scene that popped into my head. QWCB, deathfic. Sad ending. Enough spoilorsread it! Lol, please r&r and tell me what you think!


Beside You 

AN/Disclaimer: GW isn't mine, and neither are Catherine and Quatre. ^^ They're kawaii, but they don't belong to me, lol. This's sort of an AU little storyline where Quatre self-destructs in a battle that appears impossible to end any other way except being taken prisoner. QW+CB, so yeah, it's non-canon. ^~ This was just a little scene that popped into my head, and has been drifting around there for ages, and I just had to write it. Please r&r! ^~

****

Beside Of You

By ThresherII

Cathy…? Can..er..me,..Ca..y?" Quatre's voice asked, barely audible over the static on the radio, "Cathy?" 

"Quatre!" she cried, turning up the sound to hear him better, "Quatre, where are you now?!" He said something in reply, but the static marred the sound, and she couldn't hear him. "Quatre, please repeat that, I can't hear you!" Catherine said into the mic, "I can't hear you, please repeat!"

"I said,..'m in a…ttle! I'm…a battle! Can't…scape, got to s…..ruct! I'm so…orry, Cathy," his voice was still fragmented, but Cathy could tell what he meant all too well. 

"No!" she cried, "Quatre, you can't self-destruct! You can't!" 

"S..rry, Cat..y,…an't go back now.." was the static-filled, but still quiet reply. Her violet eyes filled with tears.

"Quatre.. You can't do this, please! I don't want to lose you like I almost lost Trowa!" she begged, "You can't just leave me behind like this, I'll have to live my life missing you!" She was sobbing by now, but still all but yelling into the mic. 

There was a brief silence from Quatre's side, and then, "Cathy?" She was crying too hard to answer, but looked up at the sound of his voice over the static, "Ca..hy, don't cry, pl…se do..'t cry.." The blonde pilot's own voice was filled with tears, but he continued, "I have…go now, Cathy. But I..ant you to know that I…ove you, and al..ays will. Good..ye, Cathy. Don't cry for me, I'l….ee you on the othe….ide.." 

"No.." she sobbed, as even what little focus she'd had on the comm channel burst into full static, and she knew that he was gone. _He can't be… He **couldn't** have died..!!_ she thought in denial, despite what Quatre, himself, had said to her just moments before. _He was still alive a few moments ago,_ she thought, shock taking over at how fast the one she loved could be torn from her grasp, _He was alive, and, and talking to me.. He said he **loved** me.. _"Why, Quatre?" she asked, a sob catching in her throat, "If you loved me, then why? Why did you leave me alone like this?!"

She burst into fresh tears, sinking to her knees on the floor and covering her face with her hands, trying to block out the view of the now-inactive comm channel where just moments before, she had been speaking with Quatre. "It's not fair… Why did you leave me..?" she sobbed softly, curling into a small ball and dissolving completely into tears.

Nearby, an ethereal, pale blonde angel watched his love entrenched in her grief, and did not try to wipe away the tears that silently slipped down his own cheeks.

"Catherine.." he whispered, turquoise eyes filled with a longing to hold her, and tell her that everything was alright, to take the pain away. The feeling was so strong that it was all he could do not to break down crying himself. She couldn't hear him, but he still needed to say it. "Cathy, I do love you, and I-I never left, I'm right here!" he said, sitting down on the floor beside her, "Can't you see me? Can't you see _something_ that tells you that I'm here?!" he asked, tears spilling down his face. 

"You left me," she whispered, "You could've tried to….to escape! But, you just…just pushed the butten, a-and ended your life, without even thinking once about us, the ones who would have to life on in sorrow because you were gone..! You didn't think about us.. You didn't think about _me_.." She began sobbing again, and Quatre let out the breath he'd been holding, realizing that she was speaking to herself more then him, and that she couldn't tell that he was there. Even though it wouldn't comfort her, as she was unaware of his presence, he wrapped his arms around the girl, one last time.

"I'd never leave you here by yourself, Cathy," he whispered, several more tears slipping down his cheeks, "I promise, as long as you live, I'll be right here beside of you. I promise.." 

~Owari


End file.
